Live to Die
by bgreenwivy
Summary: Yuuri has a traumatic experience after his first college baseball game and Murata loses it. How will Yuuri deal with it and how will it effect his relationship with Wolfram? Woven in is a story about Gunter/Gwendal and who owns Gwendal's posterior.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou.**

Yuuri could not breathe. A baseball sock was serving as a gag and his baseball jersey kept his hands tied above his head. His uniform was still dirty from his first college game. His coach had said he simply wanted to talk to Yuuri about his performance in the game. They had talked and all his teammates had left.

Standing his coach patted him on the shoulder and asked if he wanted some water from the cooler. Yuuri had nodded; already engrossed in the book his coach was letting him borrow. He was too distracted to notice his coach slip something in his drink. Yuuri was too caught up in his thoughts to realize that the pendant he wore under his clothes was vibrating dangerously. He failed to observe the way his coach had started to perspire watching him drink the water. Yuuri would have known something was up when his coach began to remove his jersey and let his eyes mentally undress Yuuri.

Yuuri realized too late. As the book slipped from his boneless fingers and he began to slide out of the chair. He just managed to concentrate on breathing. His coach smiled at him as Yuuri struggled to fight the drug taking away his mobility. Sweaty hands pulled his jersey up to reveal his slightly sculpted chest. The jersey kept his wrists out of the way. His pants and jock strap were simply removed. His coach was humming as he removed the jock strap and lifted it to his nose. He inhaled deeply, smiling dreamily at Yuuri.

Yuuri tried to be someone, somewhere else as his once beloved coach pounded into him repeatedly, slamming and grunting. His sweat dropping off his forehead and landing like little brands all over Yuuri's body. Yuuri tried to relax knowing it would hurt worse if he struggled or tensed. It did not get easier.

Finally, when his coach finished he was released. His coach helped him stand in the shower and talked to him as he cleaned him up. Making sure every part of his body was clean. The coach led him to his locker and dressed him carefully. Smiling the coach gave the boy a peck on his forehead and a lighthearted punch on his shoulder saying he would see him tomorrow.

Yuuri was left standing in front of the building his bag slung over his shoulder. The pendant Konrad had given him was jerking violently under his shirt demanding his cooperation. Yuuri took it off and put it in his bag. His innocence was no longer intact, his body a husk of worthless flesh where his soul no longer resided. The part of him he had been saving for Wolfram no longer there. Arriving home, he went to his room and shut his eyes lying on his bed. A strong voice in his head tried to speak to him, begging him to listen but he shut down completely to cope.

This is how his friend, Murata Ken found him. Murata had been frantically trying to find Yuuri for hours. Murata had known something was wrong when his entire body went into blind panic mixed with apprehension for no reason hours earlier. The one thought that had been in the front of his mind the whole time was to find Yuuri. After locating him at last, every fiber of Murata's being still begged more from him. Save Yuuri! Every instinct in Ken's body was screaming, but he did nothing. He sat in complete silence next to the seemingly comatose body. Ken knew something horrible had happened.

Minutes turned into hours and Yuuri never moved or acknowledged the presence of another in his room. His family could not reach him. Finally, Ken knew that he was going to open a portal for them. Looking for the pendant and not seeing it around Yuuri's neck he went through the duffle bag containing his baseball gear and found it. Shakily he stared at the pendant, which had morphed from its normal blue color to one of the deepest red, a color of congealed blood. Facing Yuuri, he held the pendent up but Yuri would not acknowledge it or him. Ken began to shake violently the pendent trembling in his emotional state. Both boys were transported to the castle fountain.

Yuuri did not even flinch as his body was submerged in the water. He lay on the bottom of the fountain with the water above, breathing as he normally would. The screaming is what he heard first. He knew it was Gunter screaming. Yuuri was hoisted out of the fountain, unconscious, and his body seemingly lifeless. Wolfram, Konrad, Gwendal and a few others stood watching in horror as Gunter ran into the castle with the non-responsive King.

The sight that truly scared them more than the Maou was Murata himself. His toes were the only part of his body that rested just touching the water's surface. His hair had fanned out around his head in a dark halo. His whole body was rippling with emotions like the water he stood on was rippling from his motions. He held the normally blue pendant in his left hand. His right hand was covering his right eye under his glasses. Tears were falling down at a rapid pace but they were not tears of water. The tears were blood. As each tear hit the water, it began to turn red and the pendent swung ferociously back and forth. Ken threw his head back and screamed into the quickly darkening sky. Lightning crashed overhead and the rain poured. The blood tears ran faster.

Gunter looked out of the Maou's room window at the darkening sky. He heard the screaming and shivered as he realized that Yuuri was looking at him finally, his gaze impossible to read. Standing up from the bed, he had been laying on he walked slowly towards the frightened Gunter.

Gunter started to shake as he felt the Maou's power radiating through the air. Yuuri leaned his body down until his mouth was next to Gunter's ear and breathed for him to get out. Gunter shakily removed himself from his lord's presence and leaned back against the closed door.

The screaming became more amplified and glass began to shatter as the wind increased. Yuuri stood in his room with his ceremonial sword in hand. Turning the blade around and around in his hand, he watched the lightning's glow reflect off the blade's surface. The Maou inside him was not in control. His power was making itself known but Yuuri was in control of his own actions.

He watched the light from the blade dance knowing that he needed relief. He needed someone. He needed help. The Demon spirit inside him tried to take control again but Yuuri was a locked box. Nothing was getting through. Yuuri locked himself in the armoire wishing it all to be over and done with. He wanted to be home were he could deal with his situation in his own room.

The storm quieted, screaming stopped and everything became achingly still as Yuuri sat in the armoire and dealt with what had happened in silence. He did not want to talk to anyone here. No one should know about his problems. His ordeal he would deal with by himself for now. He was a king it was his job to protect and serve his people. He could not do that if they knew what had happened.

This resolution caused Yuuri to open the armoire doors and step out into the sunlight again. The room was filled with the bright light and Yuuri felt warm again. He was damaged, yes but not broken. He had a life to live and people who loved him. He would not take his own life over something that he had no control over. He needed to earn his death and so until then he would live to die.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou.**

It had been three months since the Great Sage had brought Yuuri through the portal. Murata's showing of power and moment of pure blood rage had already been written about as legend. The night of the occurrence and for weeks after, Murata camped out on the floor of Yuuri's room. Yuuri joined him on the floor, while Wolfram huffily took the bed. Even after Murata had stopped sleeping on the floor, Yuuri remained.

"I'll just end up there anyway." Yuuri had laughed when Wolfram had angrily questioned him. Citing Wolfram's wild sleeping habits as the reason for his continued inhabitance of the floor. Gwendal and Conrad had merely blinked at the quick response. The sage's eyes had narrowed at the explanation. Gunter had his suspicions validated at the way Yuuri had looked mildly panicked at the thought of sharing a bed.

When Yuuri threw himself into his duties and learning of proper etiquette it was with a ferocity that stunned all. Gwendal had trouble keeping up with the sheer volume of work Yuuri got through. Conrad was steadily becoming unnerved by the savagery Yuuri showed while they practiced their military training. Gunter continued mentally acknowledging that he was right about his assumptions regarding Yuuri's changed personality.

Gunter had experienced many things in his life. Gunter knew well what the cause could be for he himself had been through a similar situation. Gunter never would say what the events were that led up to his knowledge of drowning himself in work but it was of a severity that it had almost killed him

Yuuri thought he was safe from further questioning until Gunter pulled him into his office. Closing the door and sealing it from possible intrusion, Gunter sat in his chair and waited. Yuuri began to get nervous and paced the room anxiously. Being in a small space with another man was a problem.

"I'm sorry." Gunter breathed quietly watching Yuuri stop pacing with his back to him. "Whoever did that to you will suffer for their actions." Yuuri tensed all over at the pronouncement.

"I wondered when you would ask what happened." Yuuri responded quietly. "Everyone else kept asking for weeks what was wrong. You who is the most spastic and extreme of the lot remained silent and watchful."

"You underestimate me greatly." Gunter said smoothly. "I am just responding to my surroundings. Something you use to do before three months ago. You don't do it now and you have everyone worried. The severity of worry is such that no one is taking bets on what happened."

"Murata overreacted." Yuuri commented dryly clenching his wrists behind his back, while he faced away from Gunter.

"You didn't react." Gunter noted. "It is your complete lack of reaction that made me realize what could have happened. The same can be said for the Great Sage."

"No one else can know." Yuuri said turning his black gaze on Gunter.

"As you wish." Gunter nodded. "Even though I would think you should tell the three brothers. Particularly your fiancée. What happened to you has happened to greater and lesser men. No one thinks any less of them because of it."

"It is too personal of a matter for me to just tell them." Yuuri retorted.

"They are going to be your family soon enough." Gunter reminded him gently.

"Wolfram won't want damaged goods." Yuuri commented wearily. "It just occurred to me that I actually am a wimp and a cheater. I couldn't stop him. Do you know why? I still have use of some of my powers when in the human world, so why couldn't I stop him?"

"Yuuri…" Gunter reprimanded.

"No let me finish." Yuuri demanded his eyes flashing as he looked at Gunter. "I am dirty now I'll never be clean again. You act as if you know but you…" Yuuri stopped. Something in Gunter's expression made him realize how Gunter had known.

"I am sorry." Yuuri turned his back on Gunter again and considered his options. "I'll tell them…" Yuuri paused thinking of a suitable and improbable solution. "I will tell them if you can best Gwendal in a duel." Yuuri nodded at the likelihood of that happening. Yes, Gunter had trained Conrad but Conrad didn't hold a candle to Gwendal when he was trying.

"Anything else." Gunter asked his legs crossing as he leaned back in the chair. His lilac eyes heavy lidded as he observed Yuuri.

"You have to beat him fair and square. No cheating, no magic, just swords." Yuuri made the rules. "Also if you lose you have to kiss him." Yuuri barely stifled his merriment at the mental picture that presented itself.

"Done." Gunter nodded his agreement. "My terms are as follows: You have one month after the battle is over to tell Conrad, Wolfram, Gwendal and the Sage. You may tell Conrad or Gwendal or the Sage and have who you selected tell the others. Wolfram you have to speak to yourself. Also you will have counseling to help you overcome the residual effects such an incident can have on oneself."

"I am fine." Yuuri commented sternly his eyes blazing ferociously, his head nodding from side to side. Yuuri blinked as he realized his body's actions directly contradicted his words.

"Subconsciously you and I both know different." Gunter commented. "If you want to delude everyone around you for a while longer fine but trying to delude yourself will not make you better."

"Fine I agree to your terms. When will you challenge Gwendal?" Yuuri asked wondering how long he had to wait for the show of Gunter kissing Gwendal.

"He is out inspecting some of the troops now so let's give them a show." Gunter responded bounding to his feet with a smile. Yuuri couldn't help himself he burst out laughing.

"You are looking forward to kissing him, I see." Yuuri chuckled.

"It is unfortunate that you didn't do your research in this case because then you would know that I will probably kiss the man either way." Gunter retorted as they made their way to the training grounds. Yuuri looked at Gunter speculatively for a moment, getting an uneasy feeling in his stomach.

"Gunter you have been responding to things in a distinctly out of character way." Yuuri observed as he watched the man beside him become increasingly focused on something.

"Yuuri I wasn't always your advisor." Gunter replied his eyes focusing inward to where he felt his power residing and beginning to burn. "So do you remember the ways in which a challenge can be issued?" Gunter slipped into teacher mode and waited for the responses.

"Besides the knife thing not really." Yuuri responded curious to see what other way there was. Seemingly, out of nowhere Gunter produced a sword. Yuuri gulped. "That wasn't there a moment ago."

"This is my family's sword. I haven't used it in a long time and I am surprised it still recognizes me." Gunter smiled at the weapon in his hands. Yuuri's mouth hung open.

They had arrived at the field where a group of one hundred men were standing at attention. The field had a line of trees that separated it from the main fields of the castle. Yuuri and Gunter stopped in the section of the trees. Conrad stood to Gwendal's right and Wolfram to his left as he addressed the group.

"Stay here. Watch and learn." Gunter slipped back into teacher's mode. "I want you to be able to observe and explain why you think the custom is the way it is." Gunter slipped away from Yuuri's side.

"As you all know, for the sake of our country we must always be prepared and on the look out for attacks." Gwendal told the troops before him.

The feel of a sword flat slapping him soundly on the ass made him yelp. The troops in front of him gaped as they saw one of their commanders be blindsided by the hit. Wolfram and Conrad stood in shock as Gwendal turned around and saw the blindingly white smile of Gunter. Gwendal blinked at the man before he regained his composure and growled. "What is the meaning of this?"

Gunter's response was simple and direct. "I am challenging you to a duel. As you are aware of the nature of such a challenge as this one I will make things simple. If I win then your ass is mine. If I lose you may exact a similar penalty or one of your own."

Gwendal was speechless. No one challenged his authority or him for that matter. Gwendal's mind struggled to remember exactly the parameters for this type of challenge. When Gwendal realized what the forfeit was if he declined without reason, he shuddered. Gwendal could not just let this go. "I accept your challenge but my penalty shall be that you are forbidden from entering my office without permission."

"As you wish." Gunter smiled sweetly. "Oh your majesty. Please come and explain the rules."

"So this is just a training exercise then?" Wolfram demanded as Yuuri ran forward.

"Somehow I doubt that." Conrad said in an undertone that only Wolfram could hear. "Soldiers dismissed." He called knowing what was about to happen. The soldiers ran in different directions to gather more people and chairs.

"Your majesty if I can make a suggestion." Murata arrived just as Yuuri was about to explain the rules. At his nod Murata continued, "It will make everyone's life easier if we move to a more appropriate setting. Surely we will be gathering a large crowd once this gets out."

"Too late." Yuuri replied as every aristocrat within a twenty-mile radius appeared, on the outskirts of the clearing. Chairs were quickly set up and servants ran around getting people settled, so they themselves could watch the spectacle. Anissina handed him a voice amplifier. Yuuri called the rules out to the anxious crowd before going over to the sidelines where Wolfram and Conrad had saved him a seat. Murata was standing nearby.

Everyone waited with baited breath as Gwendal and Gunter turned and bowed to Yuuri. Both had swords in their hands ready to spill the necessary blood that the duel called for. They waited for the sign that they could begin. Ten minutes passed and nothing happened.

Yuuri couldn't take the suspense any longer. "Go already!"

"You didn't drop the handkerchief." Conrad mumbled beside him.

"What handkerchief." Yuuri asked his brow knit in consternation.

"This one." Wolfram responded handing it to him.

"Now you tell me." Yuuri snapped dropping it and watching as the wind carried it. Yuuri rolled both eyes as the two duelist's eyes followed the motion of the handkerchief. For several minutes, the handkerchief kept itself poised just before it hit the ground. The teasing almost flirtatious movements of the handkerchief prompted Yuuri. "What is this foreplay?" Yuuri grumbled.

"How the hell do you know about that, cheater?" Wolfram bellowed turning on Yuuri.

"Shut up, it hit the ground." Yuuri barked, his attention riveted on the two men whose movements were blurs. In the back of his head, the words stung him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou.**

**I added some breaks and fixed some structural problems with this to make it easier to read.**

Gwendal and Gunter had been fighting for two hours when Yuuri began to get a sense of foreboding. "Gunter is going to win." Yuuri thought to himself breaking out into a cold sweat. The thought had barely had time to register, when Gunter successfully disarmed Gwendal. Gwendal's sword flew through the air. With a nonchalant movement, Gunter caught it.

Silence reigned as everyone digested what had happened. Gunter smiled and nodded to the crowd. Yuuri stood slowly and approached Gunter a fine tremor working its way through his body.

"Congratulations." Yuuri murmured as he started to walk by Gunter to the castle. His thoughts were running together and he felt nauseous at what he had agreed to do. "I am a fool and a wimp." Yuuri thought as he began to walk faster, tears threatening to spill.

"Come along ass, your majesty will be negotiating the terms on your behalf." Gunter belted out for the benefit of the stupefied audience. As anticipated, it broke the crowd from their stupor and a roar of sound developed. Gunter ran to catch up with Yuuri, who was almost running from the sound of the crowd. Gwendal followed behind at a statelier pace.

"Gwendal wait up!" Murata called. Gwendal stopped his face an emotionless mask. When Murata reached him, Murata mumbled low as they continued to walk. "I know you were holding back Gwendal. You are just as curious to the changes with Yuuri and Gunter as I am."

"We shall see soon enough." Gwendal replied stoically heading towards Yuuri's office. Murata and Gwendal continued in companionable silence. When they neared the slightly ajar door, they paused. Voices carried from the room and someone was sobbing.

"I can't do it Gunter." Yuuri cried trying to pull himself together from his position in the corner of his office.

"I will extend the time for you have for telling them but the counseling can't wait." Gunter pleaded falling to his knees in front of his king.

Yuuri had his back wedged in the corner and was hugging his knees to his chest as he cried into them. Gwendal and Murata silently stood in the doorway, holding their breaths as they shamelessly listened in on the conversation.

"You know what they will think! Wolfram will have it confirmed that I am cheater and a wimp." Yuuri hiccupped as the tears fell harder. "I tried to be like Gwendal these last couple of months and wear a mask of who I use to be before…" Yuuri stopped and cried harder.

"Yuuri stop it!" Gunter cried placing his hands on Yuuri's shoulders. "Look at me damn it!" Gunter ordered. Yuuri stopped crying in shock over the expletive that came from the normally composed advisor's mouth. "You are not to blame for anything and if they are half the men that people think they are they will get over themselves. Rape can happen to anyone."

"Yes but how could it happen to me!" Yuuri finally managed to stop himself from crying so hard and let Gunter's words sink in.

"Who did it!" Murata roared slamming the door viciously all the way open. His eyes flashed dangerously behind his glasses as he stepped into the room.

"That's what I'd like to know." Gwendal added following behind Murata, his movements slow and steady as he fought to control his emotions. Gwendal closed the door quietly behind them.

"No one!" Yuuri cried and began to hyperventilate as he realizes the two of the people he did not want to know under any circumstances now knew. He began to feel chest pain as Gunter roared at the two to leave. Murata's body began to leak power as he yelled back. Yuuri felt his fingers and toes tingle as he became numb. He listened to the fight as from a distance as his subconscious tried to take over and make him act. Yuuri fought his subconscious viciously and put it back in its box deep inside him.

"I said leave!" Gunter was standing now in front of Yuuri ready to take on the now fully explosively black Murata. "Do not make me remove you." Gunter warned again as he felt his own powers coming out blindingly white.

"How is Yuuri safe if his rapist still lives?" Murata demanded as he began to shake violently. Gwendal watched silently from his place in front of the now locked door. Gwendal mentally thanked the gods for the soundproof spell he had cast on the room when Murata continued. "He has the best guards and still the rapist got to him. He is the King and still this scum of the earth defiled him! I ask you again, who is it?" The Sage's rage now made books start to fall off bookshelves and the glass panes in the windows crack.

"Do you know why he didn't want to tell you?" Gunter bellowed his own power making the room pulse with energy. "He knew what your stance was. He knew how you would react. A horrible occurrence has happened and your first thoughts are for revenge. Great Sage it would be wiser to help his Majesty recover, especially if you consider him your friend. What type of so called 'friend' worries about revenge over his friend's health and well being?" Gunter's disdain for Murata was becoming clearer as he continued speaking, heedless of the risk. "You are called the Great Sage for your wisdom, where is it now?"

Murata lashed out blindly at Gunter. Gwendal had only just realized the perils of the situation. Both Murata and Gunter, level headed under normal circumstances, now due to the extreme circumstances they both were incredibly angry. Gwendal threw out a protection ward but knew it was too late. Gwendal had not considered all the possibilities and foreseen all the outcomes, as he normally would have. He watched helplessly. Murata's attack flair of magic flew through the air headed straight to Gunter's heart. It never reached Gunter.

Yuuri felt pain that he never knew existed. He had been listening to the confrontation. His senses had warned him of the volatility of the atmosphere. Concentrating on the confrontation had allowed him to focus and calm down again. As he listened to Murata speak he became angry. When Gunter defended him, Yuuri realized the truth of his words.

"An eye for an eye and the whole world is blind, Murata." Yuuri spoke calmly to his friend. Yuuri had blocked the deadly hit of Murata with his body, his arms and feet spread out in a cross position to create the biggest shield. The blood blooming from the wound was like a flower in pattern. "When you lash out in anger you only hurt yourself." Yuuri continued as he felt blood leave his mouth and he fell to his knees. "On my blood you will swear to never speak of this or the conversation you heard leading to this."

"Yuuri?" Gunter put his hand on the fallen monarch's shoulder. His worry was evident in his dropping of formalities. Gunter pulled healing energy into his hand and began to fix Yuuri.

"Your oaths!" Yuuri yelled fiercely staring Murata and Gwendal down. Both men nodded their assent. "Then leave us."

Murata and Gwendal quickly left the room as Gunter continued to heal Yuuri to the best of his abilities. Gwendal grabbed Murata by the arm and led him to his office. Throwing Murata into his office, Gwendal dismissed the guards.

Gwendal stayed silent as he walked to his desk. He sat in his chair and pulled a desk drawer open so hard it left the tracks, spilling its contents onto the floor. Gwendal took a deep breath as he left the drawer on the floor. He gathered his knitting needles and yarn together.

Murata sat in the chair across from Gwendal and put his head down on the desk. "I should have known." Murata spoke quietly as he heard the furious clinks of Gwendal's knitting. "When I saw him like that I could feel something bad had happened. My heart hurt. My body was screaming at me to help Yuuri. It is Yuuri though, it may take a while but he always bounces back. He is always so cheerful and happy. Even when agitated he still is the same gregarious person through it all." Silence reigned in the room again as Murata kept his forehead planted firmly on the desk and Gwendal knitted maniacally.

"Gwendal I need you to test my newest invent…" Anissina stopped speaking as she entered the office and a knitting needle found its way into the doorjamb. Only a millimeter separated the needle from her cheekbone. Anissina quickly and quietly shut the door behind her. Gwendal stood, retrieved the needle and went back to his frenzied knitted and rapid-fire thoughts. Murata just sat in detached contemplation.

* * *

Wolfram was fuming aloud to Conrad as they headed towards Gwendal's office. "I can't believe that wimp would dare tell me to shut up in public!" Wolfram continued to fuss until Anissina stopped in front of the pair on the hallway leading to Gwendal's office. She looked worried.

"If you are heading to Gwendal's I wouldn't go in there." Anissina told the duo shaking her head. "Something is seriously wrong."

"What makes you say that?" Conrad asked thoughtfully. "His ass may be Gunter's now but I am sure he could manage to get some kind of deal."

"I am pretty sure that wouldn't bother him at all." Anissina said breezily waving off Conrad's conjecture. "He tried to harm me and I am one of his oldest friends. I think something serious has happened between the fight and now. The Sage is in there with him with his head buried in his arms."

Wolfram and Conrad ran to the Gwendal's office leaving Anissina to her own devices. Stopping at the door Conrad knocked politely albeit impatiently. There was no response. Conrad knocked again more insistently and once again it was ignored.

"Gwendal always answers his door." Wolfram commented his brows knitting together. Conrad nodded in agreement before he kicked the door in. The sight before them made both men take a step back.

Murata was deep in thought. He was so deep in thought that a black cloud with thunder and lightening had formed over his head. Gusts of wind were going around the room having a slight tornado effect on the different papers that had been stacked on Gwendal's desk. Gwendal himself was cranking out misshapen knitted animals. His eyes almost crossed from his dizzying display of concentration. The kicked in door had not registered in either of the occupant's thoughts.

Conrad and Wolfram looked at each other out of the corner of their eyes. Together they gently put the door back up and quickly moved along down the hallway. When they got far enough away, they stopped. Wolfram shivered faintly before speaking.

"That was frightening. I think I should get Yuuri to eradicate that type of challenge." Wolfram paused for a second and then thought about it a little longer before a smile crossed his face. "Forget I said that. That type of challenge has some serious potential."

Conrad thought about his own special someone before he nodded in agreement. "The Maou is probably in his office." When the two arrived at the office, they could not even reach the door. A wall of magic was keeping anyone from getting to close to it. "What is Gunter doing?" Conrad asked recognizing the magic signature.

Wolfram's temper ignited. "He owns Gwendal's ass I will be damned if he gets what's mine!" Wolfram yelled trying to get by the barrier. He bounced back repeatedly before the door slowly opened and Gunter began to yell.

"Get Gisela quickly. Yuuri has been injured." Gunter shut the door before seeing if his command was going to be followed. Wolfram and Conrad shared a glance before Conrad ran to get Gisela. Wolfram continued his tirade at the magic barrier keeping him from his fiancé. When a moment of rare insight struck him and made him pause.

"Yuuri is injured. The Sage and Gwendal are acting strangely." Wolfram stopped his tirade, his mind frantically working. "One of them injured Yuuri over this damn challenge." Wolfram turned on his heel and marched back to Gwendal's office.

* * *

"Why did you tell them I was injured?" Yuuri demanded grimacing at the pain that erupted in his chest as he tried to move too quickly.

"If both of them had started to bang at the barrier I would have had to use too much power to keep them out." Gunter explained simply. "You should lie down. I only managed to stop the internal damage. Gisela will take care of the rest."

"Fine." Yuuri acquiesced groaning at the pain in his chest. "Remind me to let Murata hit you next time."

"By all rights he should be tried for treason." Gunter humphed as he folded his coat into a pillow for Yuuri's head. Placing it behind Yuuri's head, he continued. "Well at least the only one left to tell is Wolfram."

Yuuri's moment of peace was shattered as he replayed the last conversation they had together. He began to breathe a little too fast and his heart raced. His fingers and toes tingled and numbed. "Yuuri?" Gunter asked gently having a faint idea about what was happening as he mentally prayed Gisela would arrive soon. "Try to slow your breathing." He advised watching helplessly as Yuuri began to hyperventilate again and then as though someone had it out for him, Yuuri had a panic attack.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou. **

**There is a short sidenote at the bottom to answer a question for one of the reviewers. **

"Yuuri?" Murata's voice broke through the fog in Yuuri's mind. Yuuri turned his head and looked at his friend. Yuuri was lying on his bed resting. Wolfram and Conrad were on patrol. Gwendal had made the suggestion as a way to keep Wolfram away from Yuuri while he healed. Gunter had agreed wholeheartedly with the plan and had managed to get a counselor parading as a guard to attend to Yuuri.

"What is it?" Yuuri asked sleepily.

"I owe you an apology." Murata started to speak before Yuuri cut him off.

"Get in the bed and talk my neck hurts." Yuuri complained patting the bed beside him. Murata complied lying on his stomach. "Much better."

"I shouldn't have lashed out like that." Murata spoke again his eyes wandering over his friends features.

"No you shouldn't have." Yuuri agreed. "We are both young, even if we have old souls. Our young minds think about things on a completely different level than our souls do or at least that is what Gunter says."

"That doesn't excuse what I did." Murata countered.

"Someone has been talking to my guard/therapist." Yuuri teased sleepily.

"For all his incompetence with basic weaponry he is an able therapist." Murata conceded resting his chin on his folded arms. "How is the tell Wolfram plan coming along?"

Murata mentally smacked himself as he felt Yuuri tense beside him before he replied. "I will tell him eventually. I just have to get it into my head that regardless he will still love me as much as I…" Yuuri stopped and gulped as he had almost entered forbidden territory.

"Take it easy." Murata soothed his eyes closed. "There are worse things then being gay."

"Name one." Yuuri demanded turning his head to look at Murata, who kept his eyes closed in thought.

"At least he's attractive." Murata finished lamely after a long pause. Yuuri hit him with his pillow. "Oh come on, Yuuri. Looks aren't everything but my goodness if you got to bat for the other team you might as well have an attractive pitcher."

"He is not sticking it in me." Yuuri grumbled becoming amused by this newest turn of events.

"I am sure Gwendal shares your sentiments when it comes to Gunter." Murata retorted as the mental picture of the stoic and stone-faced commander bending over for the seemingly effeminate and flighty Gunter entered his head. Yuuri began to howl with laughter as Murata shivered and joined him.

"Oh God I forgot all about Gunter owning Gwendal's ass until now." Yuuri panted, laughing helplessly at what would no doubt be a hilarious situation. "In your soul's memory, how do these challenges usually end?"

"Either someone gets pregnant or the other releases them from the contract." Murata smiled when that set Yuuri off again.

"Can you imagine a pregnant Gwendal?" Yuuri gasped curling into a ball in his laughter as Murata joined him. The shared mental image being a heavily pregnant Gunter in his green masculine cut uniform knitting a bright pink blanket, a scowl etched on his face. Gunter would be talking to said stomach and giving the child a head start on the customs of the kingdom.

"Oh Gods, the horrors of male pregnancy, as if that could really happen. Men getting pregnant, what a laugh riot that would be and women would probably be ecstatic." Yuuri calmed down, snorting at the obscure notion as he snuggled back into his covers.

Murata opened his eyes slowly and frowned. "Ah Yuuri?" Yuuri looked at Murata expectantly. "Male marriages are allowed because men can become pregnant." Murata calmly told the rapidly horrified looking man beside him. "Have you ever wondered why most Mazoku men are effeminate looking? The more effeminate looking the easier it is for them to become impregnated." Murata finished with a sinking feeling settling in his stomach at Yuuri's change in mood.

"Well it is official then." Yuuri responded with determination. "I am definitely going to be the pitcher. I will be damned if I get pregnant. Besides Wolfram would look much better round and waddling." Yuuri smiled at the thought. For a while everything was quiet between the two. Suddenly, Yuuri sat straight up and screamed.

"What is?" Murata jumped up beside him.

"If men can get pregnant then…" Yuuri looked down at his stomach. "My chest has been tender and I have been moody like mother described when she was pregnant." Yuuri poked at his stomach scrutinizing it, as Murata got closer and watched. "I am definitely a little heavier." Yuuri said faintly.

"Guards!" Murata bellowed as Yuuri passed out in his arms.

* * *

The next morning, Gunter strode into Gwendal's office as if he did not have a care in the world. Inside he was a mess of nerves. Gwendal was about to sit down in his chair when Gunter stopped him. "Gwendal my ass is not ready to sit in a chair." Gunter could not keep himself from smiling at the look of deep irritation that went across Gwendal's face.

"Fine." Gwendal growled his blue eyes flashing dangerously. "What exactly does your ass do?"

"Simple, anything I want." Gunter chuckled as he began to walk towards Gwendal. "First though the coat is blocking my view so it must go." Gwendal's teeth clenched, a vein began to throb in his forehead.

"The rules are my ass is yours but the rest of my body is my own." Gwendal stated evenly.

"The rules also state that any objects that are directly influencing the area in question are subject to the terms of the ruler of said asset." Gunter replied coyly enjoying the spectacle of a barely controlled Gwendal. A knock on the door interrupted the two duelers.

"Come in." Gwendal barked briefly letting his annoyance show.

Yuuri opened the door. "Don't let anyone in until I tell you otherwise." Yuuri commanded the guards outside Gwendal's office.

Stepping inside Yuuri took a deep breath. Murata had left earlier to go speak with Ulrike so he was on his own. "Gunter I want you to tell me if it is possible for me to be impregnated in the human world." Yuuri spoke rapidly his breath held waiting for the answer. Gwendal's legs could not hold him upright any more after that question and he fell into his chair. Rubbing his forehead, he waited for Gunter to speak.

"To say it is impossible would be to test fate." Gunter replied as he slowly sank into one of the chairs in front of Gwendal's desk. Yuuri strode over and flopped into the other one. "To my knowledge it is a circumstance that is rarely encountered. When the Sage injured you, I had Gisela check for a possible pregnancy as a precaution. Your travels between worlds make it hard to get a gauge on the possibility because of the different runnings of time."

Gunter crossed his legs and hooked his fingers together. Then Gunter went through the vast library inside his head and began to dictate to Gwendal. Gwendal got out a sheet of paper and began to write down the various facts and situations pertaining to their current predicament. Yuuri squirmed slightly as he listened to Gunter filter out his vast knowledge of history's abnormalities and proper dealings in each case. Finally, when Gunter finished he gave a weary sigh and looked at Gwendal.

"For all the knowledge he has on the subject, the data gives one solid answer." Gwendal studied the papers he had written on again to make sure. "We have to wait another month for the effects of actions from that world to take effect here." Gunter nodded in agreement, slightly drained from his mental library filtering of information.

"One month!" Yuuri whispered beginning to get depressed. His shoulders slumped in defeat, "I was finally making progress to get over this thing and now I could have a constant reminder of this incident."

"Cross that bridge when you get there for now you have paperwork." Gwendal commented evenly, slightly unsettled by this new turn of events. "Gunter don't you have something else to do as well. A party to plan or something…"

"Yes I think I will plan a party for my newest acquisition." Gunter mused winking at Yuuri, who smiled faintly in response to the mischievous glance thrown his way. Gwendal still in the midst of organizing the papers on his desk and blinked slowly at Gunter's pronouncement. "Tell me Gwendal would you prefer a lingerie party or a western cowboy theme? Or maybe with your frame something more jungle themed would be appropriate." Gunter schemed and waited for the reaction.

"Jungle-themed?" Yuuri questioned watched the interplay between the two. Gunter's seemingly flighty mind having a horrible effect on the normally level headed Gwendal. Gwendal was crushing the papers he had been organizing, his eyes narrowing dangerously daring Gunter to continue.

"From that book that you bought back last time; the jungle one, where the main character wears a loincloth with a thong back. What better way could there be to show off my prize?" Gunter crowed as Gwendal threw a plushy at him. A chuckling Yuuri and a guffawing Gunter beat a hasty retreat. Before Gunter closed the door behind him, he called one final parting shot. "Or better yet some strategically placed foliage."

This statement shocked a laugh from Yuuri. Gunter, however, took off running down the hallway for all he was worth knowing that he had officially declared war on Gwendal. A couple of seconds later, Gwendal exited the room regally and strolled down the hallway. Yuuri blinked slowly at what he expected was about to become a chase. Realizing he had nothing to do and he really needed another laugh, if only to distract him from his present situation. Hailing Franc his competent therapist/incompetent guard, they made their way after the duo.

Tornado's winds were the only warning the two had as they watched Gunter try to avoid a determined tornado, courtesy of Gwendal. Yuuri and Franc both burst out laughing as the tornado caught Gunter and spun him viciously up and down until it finally smashed him into the ground. Yuuri and Franc managed to stop laughing long enough to make sure that the white pancake that was Gunter was okay before they laughed anew. While Gunter tried to collect himself shakily, Gwendal smiled briefly. He then stood from his crouched position and straightened his coat. Dusting off his hands, he began to walk to his office at a stately pace. Yuuri and Franc both managed to collect themselves as they watched Gunter eye Gwendal's back.

"He wouldn't." Franc whispered light brown eyes wide with shock.

"He would." Yuuri chuckled as Gunter steadied himself, got a running start and charged stealthily for Gwendal.

The only warning Gwendal had was the gasps of the maids as Gunter ran full speed by him. As Gunter passed, he gave Gwendal a resounding slap on the ass. Yuuri and Franc collapsed on the ground in a fit of hysterical laughter at the shocked look on Gwendal's face. Gwendal's eyebrow twitched upward briefly as he turned towards his overlord and spoke.

"I hope Franc knows a lot about the customs of this country because when I catch that man you will be one advisor short." Gwendal seethed unaware that the man in question was standing directly behind him.

"Not if I don't catch you first." Gunter whispered into Gwendal's ear as he licked Gwendal's neck. No one was more surprised than Gwendal himself when he shrieked like a girl and blushed just as hotly. Gunter blinked at the reaction, oddly pleased but a little disturbed by the murderous intent that was now leaking out of Gwendal.

"Run!" Yuuri yelled as Gunter took off for his room and thought of every option he had once he got there.

"Now if I can just keep him from killing me until I convince him of the other possibilities." Gunter thought dodging a gust of wind that would have sent him through a window, if not blasting a hole through him large enough for him to become a window.

(_Oh as a little side note. I was watching one of the OVA's of Kyou Kara Maou and saw Gwendal make a tornado. It was the one with the pink bearbee. That's where I got the idea from.)_

**Have you ever wondered where your mind comes up with some of the things you write into stories? I sometimes shock myself by what I imagine. Thanks to all my reviewers. You have given me plenty of food for thought as well as given me an idea of if you are getting the hints and clues I left in the chapter for possible motives and motivations. Thanks again and I hope you all enjoyed it. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maou. Sorry it has taken me so long but I only get internet access every so often now. Therefore, I gotta make it count.**

"Now Gwendal, be rational." Gunter pleaded as the severely affronted Gwendal chased him around his room.

"Not until you relinquish your rights to my ass." Gwendal stated calmly, trying a new strategy for catching the elusive Gunter. Leaning with his back against the doorway, he stood still and aimed at Gunter's flittering figure. Gunter had been waiting for this change in tactic. Working quickly he managed to get Gwendal stuck to the doorway. During the process, one of Gwendal's mini tornadoes hit Gunter.

When Gunter finally recovered his equilibrium and picked himself off the floor, he was happy to find Gwendal's glaring eyes on him. "The next time the King goes into human territory, where there is a lot of houseki, you are going and staying for a year at least." Gwendal threatened both eyes flashing dangerously as he shook the doorframe with his strength, trying to break free.

"Promises, promises." Gunter responded staring at his furious prize happily.

Gwendal took a deep breath and tried using reason. "Wolfram and Conrad are due back in a few hours and will need debriefing." Gunter happy expression turned to one of sheer delight and Gwendal stopped talking. "What is that look for?" He asked worriedly.

"The only way I will see what theme is best is to debrief you." Gunter responded with such a breath-taking smile and lecherous intent that Gwendal was speechless. Gunter, taking advantage of the situation, quickly divested Gwendal of his lower clothing. Sitting back on his haunches, Gunter blushed crimson at the sight before him.

"I don't think foliage will give enough coverage." Gunter gulped, his mouth watering at the prospect of swallowing the lovely sight in front of him. Gwendal blushed faintly from the praise and partly from embarrassment. He knew as far as cocks went his was on the long side at about ten inches fully erect, the state it was in now.

"If you aren't going to do something with it then put it back." Gwendal stated bluntly hoping that his comment would prompt Gunter into pulling his pants back up.

"I only put my toys back after I finish playing with them and not before." Gunter chirped before he neatly swallowed half of Gwendal's length. Gwendal looked heavenward and swore as Gunter played with him very, very well. It was a long time before Gunter finished and still a longer time before he finally put Gwendal away.

* * *

When Wolfram came back from his mission at the borders, Franc knew he was in for trouble.

Franc's installation into the castle was a smooth one in Wolfram's absence. His light gold brown eyes were big and honest. His brown hair was short and gamine in style. He was shorter than most people but he had a lot of heart and presence to make up for it.

Becoming the therapist for the Demon King was an honor and Franc knew it. He was from Yuuri's Earth but because of Gunter, he had crossed over. Gunter had been one of his first patients and as such, he would do anything for him. Franc realistically figured though that what he was doing now might be pushing the limits a bit.

Franc was sitting on Yuuri's bed and talking him through a nightmare. The young man was sleeping in his pajama bottoms; there was still a certain level of impropriety. Franc was in the act of getting up to leave when Wolfram stormed in. The guards at the door had been trying to keep Wolfram out of the room while Franc was in there. Wolfram had set the guards on fire. Yuuri jumped out of the bed to shield Franc from Wolfram's fire.

"Who is this?" Wolfram demanded his eyes ablaze. Franc watched the angry Wolfram wearily. Yuuri had warned him about the possible reactions Wolfram would have to his presence. Now Franc wished they had come up with another guise for him at the castle rather than guard.

"Pardon me, majesty." Franc bowed demurely to both Yuuri and Wolfram before making a hasty retreat.

"When did you get back?" Yuuri asked hoping to change the subject before Wolfram completely lost it.

"Don't change the subject, wimp!" Wolfram bellowed as his eyes flashed emerald daggers. "You are nothing but a cheater. You couldn't wait for me to leave before you jump the nearest guard!"

"If that is the way you feel, then get out." Yuuri responded frigidly. "If you think I am always cheating maybe I should. You think I am a wimp so I will behave like one. Won't that live up to all your fantasies about me?"

"What?" Wolfram blinked stunned out of his display of temper by Yuuri's frozen attitude.

"Your fantasies of who I am. I am a wimp, who does not have an ounce of courage. Let's not forget your favorite word for me though." Yuuri paused as he walked slowly towards Wolfram, tapping his chin in thought. "Cheater is what you like to accuse me of being." Yuuri whispered in Wolfram's ear.

"It's what you are." Wolfram rallied slightly unnerved by Yuuri's behavior. "What you act like."

"Wolfram what if I told you I was all those things you think of me." Yuuri asked leaning down to stare in the face of the slightly shorter man. "Do you want to know what I did to deserve those titles you wished upon me?" Wolfram backed up a step, his gaze accusing, his temper coming back in force.

"I knew you couldn't be trusted." Wolfram growled evenly turning to throw the door open. "Don't worry about me bothering you with my words again."

"Wolfram, get back in here now." Yuuri demanded trying to fight his growing fears. Yuuri had to tell Wolfram now or risk losing him. He was damned if he did and damned if he didn't.

"No." Wolfram retorted as he walked through the doorway and began to go down the hall. He stopped short as he heard Yuuri call for someone.

"Franc, I need you." Yuuri called out to the guard, who had been in the room before Wolfram.

Wolfram could not stand the thought of someone touching what was his. "No you don't!" Wolfram called running back to Yuuri's room and tossing out the guard with barely a struggle. Turning to Yuuri who was perched on his bed, back to the door Wolfram stated plainly, "You may be a wimp and a cheater but you are my wimp and cheater."

"Why don't you just give up?" Yuuri asked slightly deflated after his brief display of temper.

"I don't think I know how." Wolfram mused coming and sitting beside Yuuri, frowning lightly.

"You may want to after you find out what happened." Yuuri whispered looking out the window.

"I forgive you." Wolfram stated magnanimously.

"What?" Yuuri replied taken aback.

"Whatever it is you did just don't do it again." Wolfram demanded emerald eyes flashing fists clenching. The statement was costing him a lot and Yuuri knew it, so Yuuri did something he had been contemplating for a while. Yuuri kissed Wolfram. Wolfram surprised them both when he fell off the bed in a faint.

"What the hell!" Yuuri swore kneeling beside the prone figure of Wolfram. "Wolf, damn it wake up already." Shaking him roughly and receiving no response, inspiration struck. "Well if it can work in fairy tales…" Yuuri mused.

Licking his lips nervously, Yuuri took a deep breath. Bracing himself above Wolfram on his hands and knees Yuuri leaned down and captured Wolfram in their second kiss. As Wolfram happily resurfaced from his faint, he became aware that what he thought was a dream was in fact reality.

Yuuri tried to pull back to see if the kiss had worked only to be met with fierce resistance. Wolfram's arms wrapped around him and fisted in his hair, while Wolfram's legs wrapped themselves around his waist. Yuuri chuckled into Wolfram's mouth and shifted up so that he was sitting Indian style and Wolfram was straddling his lap. Breaking the kiss, Yuuri grinned happily at the dazed Wolfram.

"I always wanted to do that." Yuuri confided blushing lightly.

"Well, it took you long enough." Wolfram grumbled at Yuuri for breaking the kiss. "Hence, why I always consider you a wimp."

"You know I still like women." Yuuri taunted nibbling on Wolfram's neck and waiting for the explosion to occur.

"Hence, why I wear that damn pink monstrosity, whenever I sleep with you." Wolfram grumbled contently as he ran his palms lightly down Yuuri's sides. Grinding their hips together, he gasped at the contact.

"It is a bit of a monstrosity isn't it?" Yuuri asked nuzzling Wolfram's neck lovingly before he bit sharply down on Wolfram's shoulder. "What is this about wearing it only when you sleep with me? Who else do you sleep with?" Yuuri demanded faking indignation.

"Who is the cheater in this relationship?" Wolfram growled missing Yuuri's humor and giving him a hard poke.

"Don't poke me." Yuuri said distractedly letting one of his fantasies temporarily side track him from the conversation.

"I will poke you whenever I want to." Wolfram growled again realizing that Yuuri's attention had shifted away from him. Wolfram poked him sharply in the chest. Yuuri's black eyes refocused calmly on Wolfram and he smiled politely before he spoke.

"Wolfram if you poke me again you will encounter serious consequences. I will tell you only one last time, do not poke me." Yuuri spoke the line and mentally he cheered. The line was something that had seared its way into his brain from one of his favorite porn videos. The scene had been between a man and a woman. The man had said the line to the woman and she had responded… Yuuri found himself forced out of his thoughts by Wolfram speaking the woman's line.

"What are you going to do about? Spank me?" Wolfram poked Yuuri, who smiled dangerously before Wolfram found himself flipped over onto Yuuri's lap.

"What are you doing?" Wolfram asked faintly puzzled by the situation he found himself in. Yuuri had both of his wrists held firmly behind his back. Yuuri seemed to be caressing his ass in a loving fashion.

"You poked me again. Now are you going to take your punishment or are you going to be the wimp this time?" Yuuri taunted changing the line from the movie in order to fit the circumstances.

"I can take anything you dish out." Wolfram boasted shifting to get comfortable.

Yuuri released Wolfram's hands and admired his backside as he shifted into a more comfortable position. "Wolfram your pants have to be down around your ankles for maximum effectiveness." Yuuri commented and enjoyed watching Wolfram blush as he complied.

"Are you comfortable?" Yuuri inquired smoothing his hand over the creamy flesh presented to him. Wolfram nodded, waiting. "Good I think since you poked me three times, thirty whacks should be a good start.

"Thirty!" Wolfram exclaimed forcefully.

"Forty." Yuuri retorted.

"Forty!" Wolfram yelled trying to wiggle his way off Yuuri's lap.

"You already agreed to it and now for your continued bad behavior you shall have a total of fifty smacks on your backside." Yuuri stated calmly as Wolfram stilled. "If you wish to go back on your word then I shall release you to do so. Know this however, if you go back on your word, you will not be allowed my company in bed until you has served your punishment." Yuuri mentally prayed Wolfram took his beating now. Yuuri didn't want to fathom how lonely his bed would be.

"Fine do your worst." Wolfram challenged determined to prove his strength.

"Relax." Yuuri enthused sweetly, his eyes glowing faintly. "You might even enjoy the experience." Wolfram didn't get time to respond as Yuuri delivered the first blow and Wolfram let out a whimper. Biting his lip, Wolfram was determined not to cry out again. Wolfram began to think of anything else. Yuuri noticed and he wasn't going to accept that. "Wolfram if I sense your attention is wondering I will add on to your tab."

"But…" Wolfram complained trying to move again.

"Darn, I lost count." Yuuri responded pleasantly as Wolfram trying not to illicit words that could earn him more swats. His 'But' had taken him from a third of the way done back to square one. The sensations Yuuri was provoking inside Wolfram made him slightly dizzy with interest. Wolfram could feel his manhood throbbing as Yuuri neatly peppered his behind with a mixture of caresses, hard swats and light taps.

"You are as red as a cherry." Yuuri breathed as he stared happily down at the firm red ass that was quivering in his lap. "Do you know why I am doing this?"

Wolfram's lack of response caused Yuuri to deliver a brutal slap to the top of Wolfram's posterior.

"I poked you." Wolfram moaned in alarm as he realized he was beginning to leak in Yuuri's lap.

"Really, is that the only reason I am doing this?" Yuuri asked silkily caressing the slightly abused flesh as he blew a stream of air on it.

"I think so." Wolfram replied wincing as Yuuri's cool breath hit his flaming hot bottom.

"Try again." Yuuri commanded smoothly, beginning to lightly tap a melody on to the back of Wolfram's thighs. Yuuri's hits landed harder as he peppered them all over Wolfram's ass and flanks. Wolfram gave up trying not to moan. "We are simply going to have to start the count again because of your lack of concentration." Yuuri commented evenly.

"I wasn't listening." Wolfram exclaimed proud of his ability to think in hard situations.

"I know you weren't." Yuuri agreed starting his ministrations over again. "What else." Yuuri asked as he tried not to shift about when his own arousal was determined to try to break free. Wolfram was stumped and Yuuri could sense it. "You don't realize your actions because they are so engrained. Using unreasonable behavior to get my attention is unacceptable behavior for a royal fiancée, don't you think?"

Wolfram seemed to get it suddenly. "I don't really." Wolfram stopped himself.

"The name calling...the accusations…the invasions of my privacy are not calls for attention?" Yuuri punctuated each word with a sharp slap. Wolfram gasped as he became teary eyed in realization.

"You always are paying attention to someone else. You never have time for me." Wolfram gasped trying to stop from crying out as Yuuri seemed to concentrate on making the spanking more brutal. "I just want maybe…" Wolfram couldn't bring himself to say it but Yuuri once again wasn't going to allow Wolfram to back down.

"What do want Wolfram?" Yuuri asked concentrating hard on his task and mentally praying to all the Gods that he was right in his assumption as he delivered what were the final hits.

"No!" Wolfram yelled shaking his head and trying to move away from Yuuri. Yuuri let Wolfram go, his heart slightly sick but knowing that if Wolfram wasn't honest with himself than Yuuri and him didn't stand a chance.

"You may go to your room now." Yuuri commanded standing up and getting into bed. Turning his back on the blubbering mess on the floor, Yuuri prayed he hadn't pushed too far.

"I'm sorry." Wolfram pleaded sobbing on his knees beside the bed. "I wanted you to pay attention to me and no one else. I don't want to share you, I don't want you to pick someone else and leave me." Wolfram cried like a child on his knees beside the bed as Yuuri continued to look away from him.

"Wolfram?" Yuuri called evenly.

"Yes." Wolfram sniffed.

"Your punishment is over. Come to bed." Yuuri rolled onto his back as Wolfram scrambled over him. Mentally Yuuri sighed. Wolfram's spanking had been just as much a test for Yuuri as it was for Wolfram. Yuuri had finally begun to hash out his biggest fears over his rape.

Yuuri had worried that he would be like his rapist. Wolfram had asked him to stop and he had. "I am different. Coach didn't affect my ability to be who I am." Yuuri thought happily as he realized that he had just role played one of his favorite porn videos of all time and done pretty good. Granted both he and Wolfram were now as hard as rocks under a silk sheet. The sheet was definitely putting a new spin on Yuuri's thoughts about silk. Belatedly he wondered how Wolfram who sobs had turned into hiccups would respond if Yuuri jacked him off with a silk sheet.

"What the hell." Yuuri whispered as he put the idea into motion and two strokes later as Wolfram orgasmed, he had fallen into a dead faint. Yuuri came soon afterwards from simply having put Wolfram out of commission by touching him. Yuuri snuggled close and temporarily forgot his other worries. "He says he forgives me and he doesn't even know what happened. I guess that means I don't need to tell him. Even though Franc says I did nothing wrong." Yuuri frowned as these thoughts sent him to sleep and an uneasy fluttering in his stomach erupted.

**Alright folks so how was it? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maou.**

**Sorry it took so long but timing and pacing is hard for this story. Granted I am trying to set something up for the next couple of chapters. I am warning you because it will be an interesting ride. Enjoy and do not forget to review and tell me what you think.**

"Doesn't it seem hypocritical to tell Wolfram to be honest with you but you can't be honest with him?" Franc inquired evenly as he sat with Yuuri in a session. Yuuri was supposed to be doing paperwork but instead Gunter had set it up so that Franc and Yuuri could have their sessions.

"I know but at the same time I don't want him to look at me that way." Yuuri groaned putting his head in his hands. "I don't want his image of me to change because of this."

"Has your image of yourself changed?" Franc asked pointedly. His eyes not missing a single expression that went across Yuuri's face.

"No!" Yuuri exclaimed standing up and slapping his hands on the desk.

"Be honest, Yuuri." Franc commanded.

"He has a point." Gunter said as he entered the room, quietly depositing paperwork onto the desk while Yuuri flopped back into his chair, oddly spent after his outburst.

"I know I have changed but I don't want to." Yuuri whispered dejectedly. "I want to be who I was before this all happened."

"We are constantly changing, Yuuri." Franc explained standing from his seat across from Yuuri. "Who you are now and who you were a second ago are completely different. Nothing stays the same for long and if you do not change with the circumstances you crumple when it matters. Think about." Franc exited the room, quietly shutting the door behind him.

"He is good." Yuuri commented thoughtfully.

"Only the best for you, Heika." Gunter responded ingratiatingly. "Now let's get started on all the paperwork necessary for running the country day to day."

"I think there is something I should do though." Yuuri stood and walked towards the door. As he walked, he smoothed his black uniform in place, placing his hands on his stomach he turned to Gunter. Gunter looked at Yuuri shrewdly before he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Remember that Wolfram is only quick to anger to cover up what he is really feeling. Don't let his first reaction be the one you judge him by." Gunter stated wisely.

"It's the fire elemental in him I suppose." Yuuri whispered gulping slightly.

"You are learning." Gunter sighed as he sank into the chair and began doing the paperwork that Yuuri would probably be unable to attend to in the near future.

Yuuri rushed hurriedly to where he knew Wolfram would be training his recruits. Wolfram had just let them on a break when Yuuri found him. Without a thought, Yuuri tossed Wolfram over his shoulder and ran. Those who saw this happen were ecstatic. They thought that the king was finally going to set a date for the wedding. One pair of silver-rimmed black eyes knew differently.

Yuuri carried Wolfram into a side room and placed him on a couch. Turning Yuuri strode to the door, locked it and pressed his back against it. "We need to talk." Yuuri took a deep breath while Wolfram for once held his peace.

"When I was at home something happened." Yuuri faltered and stared down at the carpet willing words to appear and help him speak.

"I forgave you for that last night and I don't want it brought up again." Wolfram growled testily standing and striding towards Yuuri. "I don't care about those girls where you are from getting you because from last night forward you are mine. No one will take you away from me."

"Wolfram I was raped." Yuuri blurted marching to the window and taking deep breathes. Staring out the window, he could see far into the distance as well as the reflection of a speechless Wolfram. "There is also a possibility that I am pregnant." Yuuri waited for the normally quick-tempered Wolfram to respond.

"That isn't funny Yuuri." Wolfram yelled his fists clenching. "You wanted to know where my boundaries are, well damn it you have reached one. It is never okay to joke about that. It is unforgiveable!" Wolfram stormed from the room leaving Yuuri to slide down the wall to the floor.

Franc had been quietly standing and guarding the doorway to Gunter's office when he saw Wolfram storm by. The temperature rose at least ten degrees and water evaporated from plants as Wolfram passed. Tactfully Franc knocked on Gunter's door and stuck his head in.

"I don't think things went as we had hoped." Franc commented to the uncharacteristically stoic Gunter.

"Damn!" Gunter stood quickly and strode off to find Yuuri with Franc following close behind.

* * *

"I can't believe he would joke about something so horrible." Wolfram ranted to his audience of Gwendal, Conrad and Murata. "After last night you would think he would be ready to discuss wedding details or set a date but this!" Wolfram stopped and flopped in a chair in front of Gwendal's desk.

"Heika should know better than to joke about things as severe as that. Rapists are tortured and killed. I am positive Gunter went over how serious of a crime it was in his lessons." Conrad stated evenly crossing his arms and sitting in the chair beside Wolfram.

"What would possibly possess him?" Wolfram wondered and then registered the lack of comments from the two in front of him. Murata was staring out the window, his jaw clenched, the sun glaring off his glasses dangerously. Gwendal, on the other hand, was knitting furiously and unabashedly. Gwendal's gaze was concentrated on his task with a single-minded intensity that went above the fact that he hated for people to see him knit. This action coupled with the lack of wisecrack coming from Murata led Wolfram to one conclusion.

"Who did it?" Conrad demanded his eyes flashing dangerously in a rare display of temper. Gwendal's needles flew faster and Murata's mood grew darker.

"He wouldn't say." Murata commented to the room at large.

"Oh no I thought he was lying." Wolfram whispered his emerald eyes widening in horror. "Yuuri!" He screamed running from the room and going in search of his king.

"I am going to assume that the two of you have put out as many feelers for the culprit as possible." Conrad remarked angrily his hands clenching dangerously.

"What matters at present is Yuuri." Murata spoke coolly. "His attacker is being taken care of." Thunderclouds began to gather on the horizon and lightening flashed.

"You will bring them here for execution." Conrad demanded.

"Where else is closer to hell?" Murata commented off handedly. Gwendal began to knit slower.

"I think that it is time some pasts were discussed." Gwendal stopped knitting altogether to look at the two men now staring at him. "Wolfram was young when he saw the same thing happen to me. His reaction of outrage is directly from having watched what happened. He and his friends thought rape was a joke until that point but after that night…" Gunter paused. "I will never be able to sire children because of the incident that occurred. Wolfram fears few things but having someone close to him go through that again is one of them."

"He couldn't believe what Yuuri said because he thought it was a cruel joke on you." Murata breathed turning back to the window.

"I had hoped to never have to bring it up." Gwendal grimaced slowly picking his needles back up.

"Who else knows?" Conrad queried slightly disturbed by the information presented to him.

"Wolfram and you two, no one else was informed." Gwendal responded grimly. "It was someone I trusted beyond anyone else. I just did not notice. I took up knitting to cope and just pushed my feelings aside."

"I think maybe you should talk to Yuuri. It couldn't hurt anymore than Wolfram did." Murata ended in a murmur.

* * *

"Yuuri open the door." Gunter demanded his magic spiking wildly as he tried to maintain his temper. It had taken an hour of frantic searching for him and Franc to locate Yuuri. Now in the basement of the castle the two were trying to communicate with the nonresponsive king.

"YUURI!" Wolfram called weakly but stopped when he spotted Franc sitting against one side of the basement hallway and Gunter banging on a door. "Where is he?" Wolfram demanded running forward only to come to a stop

Franc merely pointed too weary to manage a proper salute. Gunter had practically sprinted throughout the castle. Franc had kept up by sheer force of will and was currently paying for it.

"Move!" Wolfram growled at Gunter, who turned dangerously violet eyes on the shorter blonde. Franc recognizing the warning signs picked himself up and ran for all he was worth. He had just turned the corner when he heard Gunter speak.

"Haven't you done enough?"

Fire erupted from the passage way and Franc hit the ground. The magical energy in the hallway shook the foundations of the castle. The temperature soared out of control. Franc began to scream helplessly as the air began to waver and flicker, as it does in the desert when it is too hot. Finally, all was still and Franc stopped screaming to hear Yuuri's voice, cold and commanding.

"I will not have this place destroyed." Yuuri roared over the feuding duo. The fighting stopped abruptly. "Gunter you may leave, Wolfram go to your room and stay there." The slamming of a door was the sign of their dismissal. Franc cowered in the hallway as Wolfram ran by angry tears flowing down his face. Gunter appeared a moment later, tossed the barely coherent Franc over his shoulder and continued on his way.

"Morons!" Yuuri growled kicking a sack in his frustration.

"What did that sack ever do to you?" The Maou of old asked raising one blond eyebrow.

"They could have torn this place apart." Yuuri griped running his hands through his hair and struggling to calm his breathing.

"One person should not be able to break the bonds forged by years of work." Yuuri continued pacing.

"Love makes people do crazy things." Shino, the old Maou said calmly walking among the shadows.

"Who said I was talking about love." Yuuri questioned irritably. Shino merely raised an eyebrow. "Fine, yes it does. It leads people to rape, kill and enslave each other." Yuuri commented morbidly.

"That's not love, that's obsession." Shino pointed out his eyes narrowing on his successor.

"They are all on the same coin." Yuuri waved off darkly.

"No they aren't even the same currency." Shino responded forcefully. "Gunter loves you as a king and person, the people are much the same way. Wolfram on the other hand…" Shino waited to see if Yuuri was as intuitive as he thought.

"Loves me because I'm me." Yuuri stopped pacing and spun to look at the former king. "He has never treated me as anyone but me. Even when I mess up, even when I am right, he always sees me."

"Why are you still standing here if you finally figured it out?" Shino grumbled sitting on a crate and swinging his foot idly.

"What if he asked me who did it?" Yuuri wondered feeling slightly sick.

"Who, what, why, how and when are only your friends when you have a question. They are not friends in the moments of emotion in life. While you are standing here going over what if you could be losing the most precious thing in you life." Shino bellowed his magic shimmering in the humidity in the air.

"Thank you." Yuuri mumbled getting a hold of himself, he ran to have a quick conversation with Gunter before ending his day with Wolfram.

"Sage tell me again why I can't just fix this." Shino spoke into the shadows.

"There are greater forces of work here than are readily apparent." A voice responded stepping out of the shadows, black eyes gleaming as he got closer to the former king.

"Is he pregnant?" Shino asked curiously.

"I can only say that someone is but …" the rest was lost in a kiss as the light faded from the room.

**I was going for a cliffhanger but I think it did not quite develop as well as I planned. Oh well review and tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maou.**

After having an enlightening conversation with Giselle, whom he almost plowed over in his haste ,Yuuri hurried through his conversations with Gunter and the others. The only one on his list left to talk to was Wolfram. Even though Yuuri had hurried, it still took him almost five hours. The sun begun to set before Yuuri finally was able to go see Wolfram in his room.

"Where is Wolfram?" Yuuri asked one of the guards nearby.

"He went to see his mother." The guard replied.

"Tell him to come to my room when he gets back." Yuuri responded walking away and rubbing his chin in thought. Yuuri smiled as he continued to walk down the hallway. He had made a trip to the florists, the bakery, and the jeweler. Arriving at his room Yuuri lit some candles and began to toss the petals of the flowers he had acquired on the bed. He was in the middle of his actions when Wolfram walked in.

"So much for a surprise." Yuuri grumbled but continued in his task .Wolfram tried to manage to pick up his jaw and close the door. "Take off your clothes and lay on the bed." Yuuri called without turning from his task to see if Wolfram complied. Wolfram hesitated only briefly, lying on the bed of red and white rose petals he spoke softly.

"Why did you take so long?" Wolfram questioned.

"If I had taken forever you should have still waited for me." Yuuri replied. Finishing with the red and white roses and pausing to admire his work. "How many years have you waited for me to notice you and touch you? Comparatively what is a couple more hours?"

"Yuuri…?" Wolfram stopped as his words sunk in.

"I wanted tonight to be special for a number of reasons." Yuuri picked up the basket of flowers and sat on his knees beside Wolfram. "Do you know what red and white roses signify?" Wolfram simply shook his head. "They represent unity. They represent us because together we can accomplish many things." Yuuri placed a chaste kiss on Wolfram's forehead before he continued. "Each flower has a special meaning and I picked them accordingly. You disobeyed a direct order today."

"I did not…" Wolfram stopped himself. "I'm sorry?" Wolfram finished hopefully taking stock of the situation.

"I'm sorry doesn't cut it." Yuuri chuckled picking up the stems from the roses delicately. "Even though the red and white roses represent unity they still have thorns. Everyone has troubles. These thorns are your punishment." Trailing the stems lightly over Wolfram's torso, Yuuri smiled. Wolfram was shaking. "Are you scared?"

"No." Wolfram replied petulantly. A quick swat on the thigh with the thorny stems stopped that. "A little."

"You know I would never hurt you." Yuuri responded lightly. Picking up a pansy, he began to trail it aimlessly across Wolfram's chest.

"What does that one stand for?" Wolfram asked shuddering lightly as Yuuri let his tongue follow the path of the pansy.

"Loving thoughts." Yuuri responded nibbling on a slightly defined pectoral muscle before he sat up and picked another flower. Neatly tying it in a bow around Wolfram swollen cock ,Yuuri chuckled. Then he picked up four different color tulips and held them out to Wolfram. "Pick a color, any color and their meaning determines your punishment."

"That's not fair; I don't know any of their meanings." Wolfram pouted stalling.

"I didn't know any of the customs for this country when I came here and I still went with it." Yuuri retorted, though he added in his head that he had mostly went with it.

Wolfram snorted as if he had heard the rest of his thoughts. "Fine I pick the white one."

"Good choice." Yuuri chuckled. "It stands for forgiveness." Settling himself between Wolfram's spread legs he smiled up at him. "This iris stands for inspiration." Yuuri indicated the flower tied around Wolfram's swollen member. Yuuri neatly sent to work on Wolfram's punishment. Wolfram's pleasured screams rang through the hallways for what seemed like hours. Yuuri finally stopped his torture but refused to allow Wolfram release just yet. Kneeling between Wolfram's thighs and enveloping Wolfram into his hot mouth, Yuuri began to hum lightly as Wolfram begged.

Yuuri managed to slip one well-lubricated finger into Wolfram's passage without him noticing. When a second finger joined the first Wolfram stopped speaking. As the two began to scissor, Wolfram shifted and rocked against Yuuri's hand. "So pretty." Yuuri murmured as he watched his fingers disappear into Wolfram's body. Getting up he began to remove his clothes. "Keep stretching yourself for me. Show me how much you want me inside of you."

Wolfram shyly began to touch himself. Yuuri passed him the lube as he finished removing his clothes. Sitting at the foot of the bed, he watched Wolfram struggle to overcome his embarrassment. Yuuri fought to keep from jumping the image in front of him.

"After I'm done I want you to fuck me." Yuuri murmured quietly. "I want you to erase that man from my memory."

"Yuuri…" Wolfram whispered as Yuuri slowly eased his way into Wolfram's tight passage.

"Hush. Just feel." Yuuri responded lightly groaning when he was in to the hilt. Wolfram never stood a chance of getting any coherent sentences out. Later while they were both sated, Yuuri looked at Wolfram lovingly. "Wolfram I have something for you."

"What is it?" Wolfram asked sleepily, rolling over onto his side to face Yuuri.

"Wolfram…" Yuuri got up and walked around to Wolfram's side of the bed. Kneeling he pulled the box he had gotten from the jewelers out from under the bed. Smiling brightly, he opened the box to reveal a jewel encrusted red tulip. "Wolfram I love you." Handing Wolfram the flower Yuuri took a shaky breath.

"Is this a ring in the middle?" Wolfram gasped staring at the beautiful emerald and black diamond encrusted eternity band that was nestled securely in the center of the tulip.

"Will you marry me?" Yuuri asked hopefully. "I know I make you horribly mad and seem to be unfaithful at every turn but I…"Yuuri stopped when he noticed that Wolfram was smiling pleasantly. Grabbing Yuuri by the back of his hair and pulling him back onto the mattress Wolfram enthusiastically proclaimed his answer over and over again.

The next morning found Gunter happily humming away and planning what would go down as the grandest affair in the history of Shin Makoku. Franc was giving Wolfram and Yuuri an explanation of what couples therapy was. Gwendal was sitting behind his desk looking a little green.

"Gwendal you don't look so good." Yuuri commented off handedly.

"There is a very good explanation for that." Murata commented to the room at large as he entered. Giselle was right behind him.

"Why is she here?" Gwendal grunted eyeing the two newest entrants into the room stonily.

"It would seem that when I was at the temple talking to the lovely maiden, Ulrike an interesting vision came to her." Murata could not contain some of his amusement as his mouth twitched. Giselle approached Gwendal, starring at him hard, she did a quick probe of his anatomy. Nodding at Murata, she left the room but not before shooting her father a look. Gunter began to laugh and quickly followed her out of the room.

"What was that all about?" Wolfram asked.

Yuuri who had been on the receiving end of a similar probe not to long ago eyed Gwendal speculatively before breaking out into a grin. "Gwendal's pregnant." Yuuri stated matter-of-factly.

"I can't be pregnant." Gwendal sputtered turning a lovely shade of chartreuse. "I was told I could never sire children."

"To sire children you would have had to have been on top." Gunter called from the doorway, a mad twinkle in his eye. Yuuri braced himself for what he knew would be an interesting show.

"What do you mean not on top, of course he was on top, look at Gwendal then look at Gunter." Wolfram commented.

"You forget that I still own his ass." Gunter crowed happily in response. Yuuri pulled Wolfram into his arms and ducked behind the sofa, where they had previously sat. Franc and Murata dived behind it as well. They all peeked over the top at the two men.

Gwendal had stood and was shaking he was so angry. "Give it back damn it!" Gwendal roared his temper erupting and shaking the very foundations of the palace.

"Never!" Gunter declared entering the room and striding purposefully forward.

"I will no longer be made a mockery of by you." Gwendal growled his fingers gouging into the wood of his desk.

Everyone was shocked when a resounding slap rang through the air.

"Take it back!" Gwendal demanded slamming his fist down on his desk, effectively breaking it in two.

"No!" Gunter stood firm. "You are going to marry me, have my children, and knit the most misshapen animals ever created. If I have to duel you until I own every single body part and organism of your being, so be it."

Gwendal sighed the fight abruptly draining out of him and sat in his chair. Removing his knitting needles from his now destroyed desk drawer, he began to knit. The watchers of this drama waited with baited breath for him to speak. "Could we do an exchange? I give you my heart, you give me my ass back?" Gwendal asked hopefully.

"I suppose it is rather undignified to walk with a limp most of the time." Gunter conceded thoughtfully. "I still get to choose your underwear though."

"Fine." Gwendal grunted, glad the discussion was over and secretly thrilled.

"Granted your ass is heart shaped so…" Gunter never finished that statement. As the four watchers laughed hysterically, Gwendal chased Gunter around the palace gardens. Gwendal finally caught up to Gunter and summoned a tornado that tossed Gunter clear across the grounds.

"And you say we need couples therapy?" Wolfram remarked smiling at the two figures running around the garden.

"Franc I think it might be a good idea to stay here for a while longer." Yuuri commented.

"Life will never be boring that's for sure." Franc retorted.

**The End.**

**Thank you for reading and please review. I do not know if I made this a bit of a cope out ending or what but I hope you enjoyed it regardless.**


	8. Chapter 8: Teaser for the Sequel

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maou.**

**Here is a teaser for the sequel. This is for rowen raven who asked for a story with Murata and for Colette who was uneasy about the ending for Live to Die. Take the two reviews, shake and here is the sequel. Enjoy!**

**Dying to Live Prologue**

Murata had been on a mission for the last few months. The mission was simple really. While Yuuri's rape had not stopped him from moving on, it had effectively put Murata's life on hold. Murata became obsessed with finding Yuuri's rapist. Every thing in Murata's world had died away in pursuit of this defiler of Yuuri's body. Murata's cerebral outlook was in a complete disarray at how Yuuri could move on.

Yuuri's wedding to Wolfram had not distracted Murata from his goal at all. He had gone as far as to ask Yuuri for the rapist's name but with horrible results. Murata's pride had taken a considerable beating after that misadventure. Murata's hair had not curled the same since Wolfram burned it. This had put Murata into a bit of quandary. He knew he would not be able to continue on his existence without closure and giving up was not his style.

This is how Murata Ken found himself following Yuuri's footsteps. Murata transferred to Yuuri's school and took the same classes. Murata even joined the exact same curricular activities. Even though Murata was embarrassed to admit that he did not have the talent to be on the baseball team, he was fully capable of being their manager/lackey. The coach had drolly told him that students did not make the team just because of their looks but their abilities. His abilities put him firmly on the managerial side of the sport.

Murata felt comfortable with the coach instantly and liked the brusque and calm way he handled things. Murata felt that the coach provided a certain level of ease to all his troubles. Murata and most of the players felt the coach was their best friend and a father figure of sorts. Murata felt more than a little admiration for the logical approach the coach demonstrated and often stayed after to help the coach with strategy.

Murata found himself spending more and more time in the coach's company. Now that Yuuri did not need to return to earth anymore, Murata had no one to interact with on many levels. Learning all he could about the sport of baseball appealed to his love of knowledge. Even though he was loathing admitting it, he was developing a small crush. Trying to become as indispensable to the coach as possible, gave him a purpose. If he went back to Shin Makoku, he would have a purpose but having to see Yuuri and remember his failure just hurt him.

So on Earth Murata stayed; unaware that Yuuri was becoming more uneasy with Murata's seemingly innocuous presence on earth. After a conversation with Franc, Yuuri was sure that he had a slight understanding of how Murata was feeling but did not understand the feelings behind it. The only thing Yuuri truly cared about was that Murata was safe. As long as he stayed away from baseball, he would be fine. Yuuri had laughed at the thought of Murata attempting to play baseball or taking an interest. This however did not stop Yuuri from going to the trouble of contacting the Maou King on Earth, Bob, to ask him to keep an eye on Murata.

**Does anyone know the name of Yuuri's sibling? I cannot remember his brother's name to save my life. I could not do more because I did not know. Get back to me so I can write the rest of this chapter.**


End file.
